The Battle for Ragol
by mOoNeChO666
Summary: Loki Tiergan, and his allies, come to face the terrible Danger's on the seemingly fair Planet of Ragol. And through their battle's they hunt for for their fellow refugee's of the Pioneer 1, and for the truth of the Planet itself...
1. And so it begins

Hi and welcome to my first PSO fanfic. Please just R&R, and I will continue with it. Thanks!!  


* * *

A brighter shine spilling over him like a cloak of bleached velvet as the doors slid shut behind him, as the lights of the Pioneer 2 Hunters Guild swam into life with the many brightly colored lights and neon signs that papered the walls of the Colony Vessel. 

The young Ranger blinked as he looked around the small, yet extensively High – Tech surroundings, which had been his Way of Life since the annihilation of the Planet Earth – the former home of the human race.

Through the window of the room, the massive orb of the Planet Ragol silently stared at him from its place in outer space.

In all it's glory, the future home of the humans and humanoids that inhabited the Pioneer 2… and the survivors – if there where indeed any left by the time of their undergoing rescue attempt – of Pioneer 1. A beautiful planet, untainted with pollution, and only the machinery that had begun to build up the skeletal structure of the Earthling Settlers home. The native wildlife had at first been gentle creatures. The fierce, but gentle Hildebears, timid and cute Rag Rappys… what had happened to them? The more common Booma's, and Gigobooma's, and Gobooma's… The Savage Wolves, the Barbarous Wolves… not to mention those big plant things that spewed little Dragonfly thingies… What where they called again?

Their names did not matter. What did matter was the fact that they had all went nuts. Reports of Hunters, Rangers and Forces that had been sent to discover the reasons for the odd goings on, on the fair planet of Ragol told stories of brutal attacks, extensive injuries on the careless, and even deaths...

"Sir, can I help you?" the polite feminine voice caught the Rangers ears and he turned, pulling his black mask from his face. Tossing his blonde bangs from his face and from his right eye, he stared at the young secretary of the Hunters Guild.

A handsome young man, fairly new to the Hunters Guild, and only very recently presented with a license, armor, and his specialized weapon. His name was Loki Tiergan. Standing alone in the guild except room the young lady, dressed in his armor, in the colors of pale blue and white, with a black under suit, including the facial mask that would cover his face up to his eyes. His blue eyes, shaded by his blonde canopy.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he returned politely, somewhat distracted from his thoughts of the Planet before him as he spoke to the young lady who had caught his attention. 

The secretary blinked at him with her commonly known features. Most women in this kind of job aboard the Pioneer 2 were women with cropped blonde hair dressed in a suit of blue, who spent most of their time behind a counter. This one was no different, leaning over it lazily, obviously bored with her work, but polite nonetheless, greeting him with a gentle yet tired smile, as VR screens and simulations whirled behind her, flashing missions old and new, completed and abandoned, and who had attempted them.

"I asked if I could help you with anything sir," she replied in her light – hearted young voice. "Forgive, but it would seem to me, that you are new to this game, am I right?" she inquired in friendly conversation, leaning on her elbows over the counter, ignoring the lists around her.

"Heh, yeh, is it that obvious?" he grinned sheepishly, his hand straying to the back of his blonde head as the secretary gave a chuckle.

"I've just never seen you around the Hunters Guild before is all. What's your Level?" she continued, inviting Loki to approach and to further continue their conversation. He complied to her invitation, walking up to the counter, and leaning over it next to her, his plated arms clattering over the counter.

"Ahem…three…I'm a Level three…" he mumbled his cheeks burning slightly at the fact that he was little more than a Rookie. "I only started yesterday…" he confessed as his listener watched him with interest, enjoying the company. She saw the embarrassment in his face, and released a soft sigh of empathy.

"Ah, don't let it get you down, everyone is a Rookie at some point, and no – one starts off a big – shot." She smiled pleasantly as his face lit up at her kind words of encouragement. "You received your first MAG then?" her questions spilling forth, and unto his ears, as he remembered being presented with his robotic pet the day before.

"Oh! Yeh, I did, cute little things aren't they?" he said, pulling from a space in his armor, a tiny android life form resembeling a computer mouse. Small, and shining black with brilliant yellow eyes. "Defence back - up or something, I dunno… I think they're supposed to attack if their owner gets beat up too much…"

"That's exactly what they do!" the young woman laughed, pulling up into a straight position. "Feed them when they're hungry, and they will reach higher levels, and…Gah, I don't know the full story, but there is an android on board who does. She talks to them and everything."

"She _talks_ to them?" Loki repeated, a quizzical note to his voice. The only form of communication he and his own MAG had exchanged so far, where the occasional bleeps it released now and again, and it's friendly chirps it gave to him.

"Uh – huh." The secretary nodded. "Don't ask me how she does it though. She's such a sweet natured thing, and she gets treated so badly by other people… It's such a shame…" she sighed, her smile fading for the first time. "Eleanor – yeah, Eleanor I think her name is… Ask her, she'll tell you everything about MAGs and how to use them." She advised. "What's your name by the way? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Loki Tiergan." The reply she received bore no offence of hint to mind her own business, and in truth he really did not mind to tell her. He did not even so much as know his new friend's name, and felt obliged that she wanted to know.

"Loki hmm?" she smiled. "Are you familiar with Ancient Earthly Mythology?" she asked, furthering conversation.

"Uh, no actually I'm not…" he frowned, his mind confused at what she could possibly be getting at by asking this odd question. "Why?"

"Because Loki was the name of an ancient Norse God." She grinned before continuing with her historical lesson. "He was an evil God who loved nothing more than to get in everyone's way. He even murdered the Chief god's blind son!"

"Why'd he do that?" Loki questioned, suddenly interested in the story, and the secretary simply shrugged at his idle question before continuing to speak.

"I don't know. He just did. Time after time he got punished. He even had his lips sewn together once. But he got what he had coming to him I suppose… He was very clever, I'll give him that." She trailed off with a sigh, a sinking suspicion that she was boring the young man.

"He had his lips sewn together??" Loki mused in mild surprise. "Nice…" he finished with sarcasm, as the lady gave a yawn. A few moments of awkward silence followed, as the two found themselves lost without conversation. The only thing to distract this vigil was the passing meteorite, viewed from the window.

"So what's _your_ name?" Loki decided to return her question to her, enjoying her company still, despite the saddening fact that conversation had run its short course with the two for now.

"Alisha Roads." Came the quiet reply turning to him once again. Her smile was inexhaustible or so it seemed, her cheeks suspended by her lips in happy formation. 

"Nice name," Loki commented, with a friendly nod, as he himself began to lean over the Counter with lazy content, replacing the MAG back within the recesses of his armor.

"Thank you. You seem to…"

The interruption of the sliding doors brought an abrupt end to the conversation for that day, as the white metallic boards pulled apart, and forth stepped a Sentry, clad in red and green, topped with a red beret upon his head.

"Mr. L. Tiergan I presume?" he asked stiffly, approaching the two, as both pulled themselves into firmer positions to suit the Sentry's standards.

"That's me," Loki nodded as the young man walked up to them in firm stride, his feet clicking off of the shining floor.

"Principle Tyrell requires your company Mr. Tiergan. Please follow me." He continued, his tone of voice cold and unfriendly, and his icy stare traveled to Alisha. "Ms Roads, if I am correct your shift has not yet ended, and idle conversation with fellow crewman is forbidden unless in cases of emergency or in the line of Duty. I shall have to report this violation of rules."

"What??" Loki almost cried out at the injustice of this very sudden statement, as he turned to Alisha, as she put up no resistance, and only sighed wearily, muttering a curse under her breath. "God, you should have stopped me, I'm sorry!" his apology bringing a brief smile and the silent shaking of a head, Loki interpreted as "Forget about it," as the Sentry, ordered his immediate journey to the Principle. Having little choice when brought up with the Principle Tyrell, Loki threw her a last apologetic glance, as he turned to follow the Red Sentry out into the open streets.

Alive and busy, residents making their way about their everyday life on board as the business thrived with the local stores nearby, the Healing Quarters just a few feet from the Guild. Overhead, the machinery speeded through the air, carrying essentials to wherever needed, and people whom for whatever reason could not use Teleportation Pads to their required locations and destinations. 

The Neon lighting all over the Colony ship made up for a suns light, whereas the heating systems where all that where available to keep the citizens warm in the recesses of outer space. He did not notice the approaching female Ranger storm passed him with her fearsome glare and her – as Loki was about to experience, her fierce attitude. 

"Move it!!" a swift order coming from the woman slightly shorter than himself, her red eyes in a glare behind her thick – lensed glasses beneath two pale lilac – colored bangs under a black beret, and a long ponytail behind her. Dressed in the compulsory suit for the Female Rangers in the colors Black and a pale blue, she threw him a glare from her red eyes on her white complexion, her red lips revealing gritted teeth. Her accent was strange to him, and he pondered on what her nationality might have been on Earth as he watched her stalk through the streets to the main Teleportation Pad – the Teleportation Pad to Ragol. He watched as she stood in the center of the rising bars of light and in her accent, speaking clearly, she said: "Forest: One." And he watched her dissolve into nothing as he was brought back to his orders by the uncaring and harsh voice as it spoke:

"Please proceed Mr. Tiergan. The Principle Tyrell awaits your arrival." Came the stiffly spoken voice of the Sentry, before Loki stepped upon the Pad, caged with forever - rising bars of laser matter. Taking a last look at his surroundings, and pulling his tight black mask over his face, he closed his eyes, and felt himself dissolve painlessly and his atoms rearrange themselves into his body into the Principle's Quarters.

Walking along the lightened pathway, approaching the three desks, the central desk of which held behind a large middle – aged man.

Swallowing his lump of nervousness within his throat, his feet walked for his body, as he approached the Principle Tyrell himself. 

The man robed in somber green and purple, had eyes set in a permanent glare, his piercing twin orbs looking out at the approaching ranger. His large forehead creased in a soft glare of worry, as Loki came close enough to hold conversation. The conversation did not seem as stiff as the sentry, as the Principle called him by his first name – not his title and surname, and his instructions brief and to the point.

"Are you Loki the Ranger?" his voice rough and unfriendly, his words quickly spoken, and barley understood by Loki. "I'm Principle Tyrell. We have a bad situation… we need to act quickly. Did you hear about the explosions on Ragol?"

"Um…y…" the simple pronunciation of the letter "Y" seemed enough to abbreviate the word "yes" for the Principle.

"Very well, pay attention and listen to me. We've lost contact with Pioneer 1: we have no idea what has happened!" This was already commonly known information, yet Loki did not talk back to inform him of this, and continued to listen to the man's words. We've sent manned Search Units, but communication seems to have cut off near the surface…"

Loki remained silent, standing before Tyrell, his avid listening untainted, and waiting for him to continue, and continue he did with temporarily rhetorical questions.

"What happened on Ragol? What occurred on Pioneer 1? Are the people on board alive? The Council made a decision to send a manned Search Team. You are a skilled Ranger, and we need your help."

A skilled Ranger?? This was news to Loki, who had only passed his entrance exam to the Hunters Guild by a hairs breadth. He was only Level Three… A Rookie! And the Principle thought him a Skilled Ranger?? Flattery was not the word to describe Loki's feelings as the look of confusion spread across his face beneath his mask.

"We have no choice…we need a Planet to settle on…" Tyrell said sadly, lowering his eyes to Loki in the posture of a failed man. They had no choice… THAT was why they had called upon his assistance. They needed all the help they could get. Loki was not insulted by the Principle's choice of words, and an understanding came upon him. There where lives at stake – a few billion lives at stake as the other half of the Earths residents had been aboard the Pioneer 1, and no – one was going to allow them to die – not without one hell of a fight to be put up.

_'I guess I'm going down to Ragol then…' _ Loki's thoughts echoed within his head, as he turned around to leave, only to be called back by Tyrell, a note of urgency in his voice, and Loki spun around to meet the further needs of the Principle.

"Uh, could you…?" his call came to a pause, as Loki stared, waiting for him to finish his request to him. Tyrell, said nothing, clearly wrestling with his thoughts, or so his facial expressions read, as though clinging to an idea, that may be worth the trouble, but may have had disastrous consequences. Finally, the muscles in his face relaxed back into his usual stern features. "No. It's nothing. Take care and Good Luck." He dismissed to Loki, with a look of deepening sadness in his eyes that Loki could not interpret the cause of.

Obeying the orders of his Principle, Loki returned with an official sounding "Yes Sir", before turning on his heal, and making his way to the Teleportation Pad. Entering the Pad's space, and pacing into its center, he closed his blue eyes, and opened them to once again find himself in the busy streets, no – one noticing the Rookie twenty – year – old man leave the Principle's Quarters, and head for the main Teleportation pad that would take him to Ragol and begin his mission. 

Followed by his good friend the Red Sentry, who once again took up his post by the gateway to the Portal, he stuck out his arm, and his seemingly permanent glare caught Loki's eye.

"Only A – Class Hunters are permitted to go to Ragol." His voice was almost sneering as Loki found himself beginning to get a little irritated by his authority, and persistent bullying. 

"I have permission. You heard yourself from Tyrell, so don't start with your crap, 'cos I'm not in the mood for it." Loki rebuffed within a calm and composed voice, yet with creeping force behind his words. The Sentry obviously did not like the tone and the reply he had just received, raising his chin a little as to look down on the Ranger.

"Just don't get yourself killed or anything. After all Ms Rico Tyrell wouldn't want that many deaths on her conscience would she? Especially the ones of overconfident hopefuls."

"Rico Tyrell?" Loki repeated. "Red Ring Rico??" her public nick – name given to her for her great skills as a Hunter, and many heroic deeds that the people of the Pioneer 2 gossiped of, and discussed amongst themselves. "What does she have to do with this?" 

"Oh, you haven't heard then? – Oh of course not, you being a lowly Rookie and all…."

"You'd better watch it pal!" Loki threatened, feeling his fists tighten and his muscles stiffen in anger as the Sentry delivered a smirk towards the young man.

"I'm sure," he smiled. "Anyway, seeing as you obviously _haven't _heard, Ms Rico Tyrell, the Principle's only child was aboard the Pioneer one, and has gone missing – some consider dead – others remain hopeful. Tyrell wants her delivered to him safe and sound. That's what he was going to ask you before you left, but of course, the average selfish man always looks out for none other than Number One, doesn't he?"

"Y'know what? You really need to get a life!!" Loki groaned, almost deliberately bumping into the Sentry as he walked through the gate. "Sorry." He snapped, lying behind through his teeth, as he stepped onto the Teleportation Pad, and he remembered the young woman with the accent – Scottish? Irish? Loki didn't know but he did know that anyone using this thing had to begin in the forest, as to find the first trail of clues. He remembered how she had stood upon the Pad, and clearly spoken _"Forest: One!"_

Feeling a small commotion in the pocket in his armor of which he kept his MAG, the tiny creature squirmed out into the open of it's own will, and drifted up to his head.

"Ready little guy?" Loki asked, ignoring the muffled laugh of the Red Sentry outside talking to a colleague, picking up '_That moron in there's talking to his MAG!!"_

As though understanding it's master. The tiny black robot chirped at him, and drifted behind his head. "Ok then…Forest: One!" he commanded, closing his eyes, and feeling himself dissolve once more into nothing, and seeing only in his mind the swirl of purple and blue rings… he was flying… flying through the entity of time and space, through each ring, until suddenly feeling his legs rematerialize onto solid and firm earth, and almost instantly the rest of his body with it as he found himself standing in the Serene peacefulness of the Ragol Forest.

It was indeed an incredible and beautiful sight to behold. 

Fresh grass and flowers bloomed in the dewy morning, as the wide range of harmless insects buzzed around, and birds flew overhead. The air was unlike anything he had been forced to breathe on Earth or in the Pioneer 1. It was a fresh and untainted experience that seemed to awaken him from the inside. The warm spring season was certainly alive, and Loki came to think this as Loki caught his reflection in a clear watery river at his feet, babbling next to him as it's waters tumbled over its rocks, and continued to run it's infinite course.

Loki stepped from the Teleportation Pad onto the grass. His surroundings where so inactivating, surpassing Earth in what former beauty it had once maintained. 

Carved out of the hills and rocks of the forest, a Natural route for him to walk through stood before him, and his area map, was always there for him to view. Walking down the pathway, coming to a gate of blue laser bars he paused, coming to a clearing with two mechanical doors – both locked. But it was not this that Loki's attention had come upon. 

He had spotted a young woman – different to the Female Ranger he had encountered earlier. This one was maybe a younger. A Hunter a long dark reddish ponytail hanging behind her slender frame, clothed in black and red, silver bracelets up her arms, and wielding a pair of Photon Daggers, almost completely surrounded by a number of the local Wildlife. 

Becoming desperate in her situation, finding it difficult, to fight off two Booma's, a Gobooma, and three Savage Wolves. Her skill with the weapons wasn't weak, with very quick twists and turns to avoid the claws and teeth of the monsters.

Swerving with her hips to dodge the Gobooma, and thrusting her daggers in a defensive formation to block off the attack of a Savage Wolf, she found herself dropping with a cry, as the animals found themselves clawing at her, as she released a muffled cry for help.

Loki snapped out of his trance, raising his handgun and taking aim towards the Wolves, compulsively trying to leap upon her, as Loki began to fire, the Photon Bullets striking off of their heads, as they turned to their attentions to him, as the girl scrambled to her feet, and making distance from the Booma's and herself, before, rushing in, spinning her body, and drawing a slash across the chest of the first as it gave a growl and collapsed, and turning to the one at her right swiping her blades at it's face as it moaned, staggering backwards to a wall, before shaking it off and coming again, as she screamed in pain as the Gobooma ran it's own blades down her back, it's claw delivering such force to knock her to the ground.

Loki was dealing with the problem of the Wolves at the moment to notice, his agility not able to compete with that of the Wolves, trying to remember not to turn his back on them, knowing that they took the opportunity to attack at that point. Aiming the gun, and delivering three Heavy Attacks to one of which leapt at him that he was able to dodge, breathing out a small gasp of relief as it dropped before him, and running out of the way as the other two came forth. Loki's finger hammered at the trigger mercilessly, and hint of panic at his mind as the Wolves dodged his attacks, and shaking off the misses and non – effectives.

The two leapt at him once more, their claws seemingly going through his armor, and Loki felt himself hit the ground, momentarily stunned, as pain throbbed in his abdomen of where the attack had struck him, and feeling a warm trickle.

_'Oh Great, I'm bleeding! First encounter of the day, and I'm virtually defeated already!!"_

Pulling himself to his feet, and once again, firing rapidly onto his handgun, not taking care to aim properly, just as long as the animals died he didn't care, casting an eye to the girl not noticing a second Wolf dropping dead on the ground, he saw the final monster, the Gobooma that she had been fighting, fail with a cry, next to it's Booma cousins, immediately ignoring her bloodied wounds to come to his aid with the final Savage Wolf, as Loki gave a thankful nod at the coming in of the Cavalry. 

It only took one swift swipe to extinguish its life, as Loki's attacks had obviously weakened it considerably.

The two paused for a moment, to stare at each other, both breathless and bleeding, but alive, and knowing that they had each other to thank for it. It came to mind that this girls was none more than a Rookie also, but Loki was more concerned about just how attractive he thought this girl was… She was defiantly younger than he was, perhaps in her mid to late teens, and wide green eyes, blinking thankfully at him on her pretty face.

"Thanks for that," Loki smiled, holding his bloodied side, pulling himself out of his transfixion, to begin the introduction of himself. She grinned wearily at him, pulling her fringe from her eyes as she stared a t him.

"I should be thanking you, God knows what would have happened if you hadn't come along," she spoke, before grimacing in pain at her wounds as blood dribbled from her back down her side. "I'm sorry to have to ask, but do you have a Monomate please? I kinda used them on my MAG…" she inquired looking up to him with a hint of desperation in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry I should have offered already… Guess I'm a little doped today…" Loki babbled, producing the Medicinal package and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she nodded, taking it from him, and releasing it's functional purpose over her body, as the wounds seemed to grow new skin, healing it all instantly without leaving so much as a single mark. 

Loki followed her example, using a Monomate of his own to heal his own wound, before looking up to her, as she smiled nervously at him.

"I'm Jiann Yang. And thank you again for saving me," she smiled, her cheeks burning slightly with a pleasurable rouge color.

"No problem. I'm Loki Tiergan!" Loki replied, removing his mask to her, and holding out a hand. "Glad to meet you!" he greeted, deciding to make a new friend here. She obliged, taking his hand in hers, and going through a friendly handshake to make the friendship an official one. 

Further conversation, was then forbidden on the spot, as a new group of Booma's burst from the very ground itself, and two Savage Wolves leapt from over the surrounding rocks, circling the two, as the Booma's performed rose their claws to the sky and roared, before slowly ambling towards them as though sleepwalking.

"Aw crap…." Loki muttered under his breath, slightly worried at the situation, as was Jiann, brandishing her Photon Daggers, and holding a defensive pose. "I've got more Monomate if you need em' after we're done?"

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind," she replied with an unsarcastic tone, and rushing in, with three heavy attacks to the nearest Wolf, pausing before continuing the assault, the Wolf dropping dead, on the fifth swipe, as Loki immediately open fired upon the second, refusing to stop until it fell motionless to the ground. 

"Four Booma's, I'll take the two on the left, the two on the right are yours." Jiann ordered, wasting no time, and knowing that she would not be surrounded this time. Carelessness had taken its toll once. Never again, as she ran into face the two.

* * *

  
  
To be Continued....  
  
How do you like it? DO you like it?? Please Review and let me know, this chapter wasn't to the best of my ability, I may change it later when I have the time, but others will improve. Please don't flame me by the way! 


	2. A friendly Rival

Hello again, sorry for the long delay and thank you to those of you considerate enough to review the first chapter, anyway sorry again for the delay. Oh, and by the way, I won't be following the strict maps of the game levels. So don't hassle me cos it's not exact to the game!  
  
(Oh yeh, I forgot the disclaimer in Chapter one, so here's one now: I do not anything involving the Phantasy Star games. And for those of you who wish to sue me anyway – Good luck, I've got nothing worth suing for! Except for my Gamecube – and you ain't getting it.)  
  
One more thing – if you have trouble reading or understanding strong Scottish accents – let me know and I'll fix it in future chapters. Yes, that is how the majority of we Scots talk – not all of us – but a large majority.  
  
Anyways – Enjoy.

* * *

Ragol's sweet surfaced planet was certainly going under some changes since the reports of the Pioneer 1 and its charismatic crew had issued to the Pioneer 2. And the reality of it's sweet – natured and friendly inhabitants was reality no more, as Loki had now experienced for himself, as well as the young girl that he had encountered a short time ago, Jiann. 

An attractive and highly spirited young woman, who despite was put through a rather clumsy rescue attempt by Loki, now seemed ready to take on the world, her eyes narrowed to slits in dead – set determination, as her legs flew towards the two Booma's that she had intended to take out, neatly dodging with a swerve of her hips as the first to meet her swung with it's foot long claw, as her arm swung backwards, the Daggers Photon Blade slicing neatly into it's back as it gave a grunt of pain, before it's partner proceed to swing it's hefty arm upon the girl, striking her side, forcing her to stagger back with a light gasp of pain, her side receiving a long gash that almost instantly began to weep blood that slid down her shorts and down her long legs.

Loki could not concentrate on his own two Booma's, always keeping a blue eye on the young lady, that he could barley aim his own weapon towards the steadily approaching enemies, the blue orb constantly changing it's view form one, to the other, and to the other, gently backing away as his finger compulsively yanked on the trigger, the small Photon Bullets continuously flying out of his gun.

_'For God's sake, how am I ever gonna become a decent Ranger if I'm too busy staring at girls to fight!?'_ his mind reeled as he tore his eyes from Jiann, and took aim, his arm becoming steady as the gun pointed between the nearest Booma's approach, the bullets destined for the space between it's glassy eyes. Sucking in his breath and feeling his muscles tighten, as the triple – heavy attack came into action, and the Booma's cry sounded, and the creature stumbled with each strike before it fell dead before him as the second made his way towards him, stepping over the body of it's predecessor. 

Loki turned quickly and ran, he needed to make space between them as to be cornered, even by one of them could be the death of him as such a low experienced rookie, and low on health – even when at full health, according the small meter within his armor was he in a dangerous situation when cornered by even the weakest of enemies at this current stage, yet Loki knew that it had to be done if he where to gain any further levels and better rank. Reaching the metallic frame of a locked mechanical door, he turned, and once again took aim, as the off – sight shriek of a dying Booma hit his ears.

Jiann had killed one of her two.

Loki's eyes narrowed to slits, and his knuckles bleached beneath his armored hand, and the bullets flew once more, at the Booma, the brown furred creature remained unaffected, or so it would appear.

Was he missing it?

His mind came to a slight panic as it turned away from the Blonde Ranger, and began to cross the grassy floor to Jiann, her feet set firmly, slicing at her remaining Booma, as it finally gave a pained moan, slumping to her feet as she gave a sigh, her tired arms going to her once again bloodied side. Sensing the approach of the monster behind, she spun around, stubbornly reaching for her daggers ready to fight once more.

Loki's glare tightened, his eyes focusing on the slow movement of the Booma, and his gunfire began once more, the spurts of Photon sinking into the animals flesh as Jiann ran up to it once more, and began with her slicing movements, catching it under its furry chin, and it cried out as Loki fired one more bullet of Photon Energy into it and it fell motionless.

Loki sighed, falling backwards against the door, his cheeks flushing not with fatigue, but with embarrassed shame at the effort used to destroy such creatures. And the thought of letting down the Principal and his Colony with such weak attempts was crushing… Ragol was going insane, and he was needed to put a stop to the threats – and yet it damaged his ego to think that he could barley stand up to a few Booma's and a Savage Wolf or two.

His MAG chirped at his ear, sensing the Negative Feelings from within, brushing against its Masters cheek, as though to reassure him that he was not a destined failure.

A smile of gratitude creased his face, as he turned to the tiny robot, as it levitated before his eyes, bouncing in the air.

"Thanks," Loki grinned wearily, totally unsure whether it understood him or not, but to have the feeling that there would always be someone – or something he could rely on in such times made his heart swell with gladness, even if it was only a MAG.

"Are you ok there?" the feminine voice of Jiann called after him as he turned from his MAG to watch her approach, clutching her side, blood seeping through her fingers, her teeth gritted in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine – hold on a minute…" he paused, rummaging within his armor before retrieving a Monomate, and freely offering it to her.

"Oh, thanks Lawrence," 

"Ahem… Loki." He corrected light – heartedly, as her cheeks shone a slight rouge at the embarrassment of managing to confuse Loki with Lawrence, as she once again used the Monomate over her own body, and releasing a relieved sigh as the wound melted away into nothing.

"Well, that was a great start to my promising career…" Loki spoke in a low voice, his sarcasm meaning to sound friendly, but coming out in a tone almost groveling to improve his skills.

"Aw c'mon, we didn't do that bad," Jiann said, looking at him with her green eyes. "Cheer up, we beat 'em didn't we?"

"Barely," his low – spirited grumble looking quite crestfallen, and releasing a sigh, and folding his arms over his chest. Jiann paused, looking at him thoughtfully, as though she where able to contemplate his thoughts within him. He had obviously been expecting an easier beginning to his career as a Ranger.

"C'mon, I'm only a Level Three, and guessing that you're roughly around that Level too, I don't think we did too badly! We're standing – they're not! What more do you want?" she grinned at him flashing two rows of shining white teeth in perfect formation.

Loki gave a weary smile, raising a hand to brush his hair from his eyes, putting more weight upon the door of which he was leaning. "I guess, but we – GAH!!!" his cry was high pitched, and almost feminine sounding as the laser lock upon the door shifted and slid open, the unfortunate Loki falling backwards, his arms flying outwards as though expecting Jiann to have the reflexes to catch him and landing hard on his back with a thud.

His face burned red as Jiann erupted into peals of laughter, echoing through the forest, and taunting him playfully as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y – you scream like a little girl!!!!" tuning her laughter into an intermediate giggle as she held out a hand for the fallen Loki.

"I do not!!" he rebuffed, his eyes sliding away from her gaze, smirking at the funny side of the incident as he pulled himself to his feet, pulling up his mask to hide his blush.

"Yes you do – oh god that was hilarious!!!" Jiann finished off her laughing, by, rubbing her eyes, and giving off a final sigh, at the fact the Loki was now no – longer meeting her gaze. 

"It wasn't THAT funny…" he muttered under his breath, smiling to himself, dusting his armor off and collecting his handgun.

Looking over his shoulder into the section of the forest that he had just fallen into. A wide and sunny area of grassland, rimmed with rocky borders and metallic frames, a small stream running by, babbling softly in the dewy morning. There was a lack of the insane animals of the Forest around. Nothing.

He turned back to Jiann, a smile still on her lips as she looked at him, fighting the urge to laugh once more.

"Now you're just being silly," Loki informed with a smile. Folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry – I'm sorry. There, I'm fine now ok? All serious now." She nodded, finally managing to maintain a straight face. "Should we continue?" se asked bouncing slightly on her feet.

"What – together?"

"Yes..," Jiann said slowly with friendly patronization, blinking at him with her green twin orbs. "I think we make a pretty good Team! Don't you?"

Loki blinked – he didn't expect that she would want to stick around with him on the quest of hunting for Rico Tyrell. But she did, standing before him looking at with a smile on her pretty face blinking her green eyes innocently, asking permission to travel with him.

"Yeah, y'know what – we do!" Loki grinned brightly, cheering up in himself. "Alright!" he finished offering a hand of friendship before her. She flashed a grin in return, taking his hand firmly in her own and vigorously shaking.

"And don't worry," she added with a smirk. "I'll get you out of trouble before you start screaming like a little girl again!" she giggled.

"Ha ha..." Loki sighed, rolling his eyes at her as they made their way through the mechanical doors and into the continuing clearing. There where two doors in the distance that they could see. Both in the far off corners, one barely noticeable tucked away with walls of rock, and another in the direct path of the Clearwater stream. The sun was warm in its glow as it shone upon the duo. 

Cautiously stepping into the open, their weapons gripped tightly in their hands they moved, Jiann holding her Photon Daggers in her tight fists, and Loki brandishing his Handgun. 

All too expected, more enemies burst from the ground. Three Booma's. Loki was first to react, his Gun hand flying into the air, and his gun began to fire, as Jiann dove into her own form of battle, regardless of her recent struggles only minutes before. But there where only three this time. 

One for the sweet guy in the Ranger Suit, one for herself to pick off, and the last one to share if it didn't know what was good for itself. 

She was confident as she swiped at her Booma, swerving and dodging what attacks it made with her elegant dodging techniques, and as she sliced at it's flesh before it succumbed to the wrath of her daggers. Her mind was not set on battle though.

The guy over there, Loki – she barely knew the guy. In fact she couldn't even remember his surname or eye color, but he indeed seemed to be a very nice person, good – looking too! Jiann was seventeen, old enough to make her own decisions, and perhaps if she where not already with a young man of whom she was devoted... 

Anyways, teaming up with him might prove more fruitful than just achieving their goals as a Hunter and a Ranger.

She watched as he finished his Booma before it could approach him, as he turned to her, cocking his head in the direction of the third of which was steadily approaching him.

She smiled at him giving a nod, as the two began to approach the beast, Loki raising his gun, and Jiann setting her weapons in formation, as enough space closed in for them to attack. Loki firing, and Jiann, stabbing at the foolish creature. It swung at Loki as he managed to activate a quick Photon Shield, avoiding the strong attack from the beast, and retaliating with a final heavy attack, and it collapsed at their feet, sinking back into the ground, leaving a bloody pool on the ground. 

They paused for a brief moment.

"…That was easy, considering…" Loki blinked, faltering before the mention of the previous struggles they had endured.

"Yeah – actually it was," Jiann grinned, scratching her head. And looking around to Loki as he crouched low to pick up a small green case, left in the wake of the dead Booma.

"What's this?" he blinked, a quizzical tone to his question as he opened it gingerly, finding a tiny disc – like item, scribed on the surface, the word "Foie".

A Technique Disc – items used to program into the body, abilities once considered virtually Superhuman to the Human Race. In "Foie's" case, the ability to produce and use Fireballs as weapons.

And yet he couldn't use it – he was too low in experience.

"Can't use it yet?" Jiann inquired, looking over his shoulder at the disc, as Loki shook his head, placing it into his Item pack.

"No, not yet, I – " his sentence cut off abruptly. The suddenness of the goings on, and Jiann's shriek locked his voice in mid sentence. Jiann was tackled from behind, a Barbarous Wolf growling at its prey, as it pinned her. 

Yet it was not Loki who fired the Wolf off of the teenage girl. Three Heavy – Attack Photon bullets where enough to knock it motionless to the ground, as Jiann where able to pull herself away, Loki helping her to her feet, looking at it's disappearing body before looking in the direction of the bullets. 

It was the Female Ranger from the Pioneer Two.

A slender framed body accented nicely with her clothes, in Blues, blacks and Grays. Naturally red lips on a pale skin tone, and red eyes looking back at them from behind a pair of thick spectacles. An Albino or so it seemed. 

Two bangs of pale lilac framing her face, topped with a black beret on her head. A multi – sectioned ponytail hanging behind her head. In her hand she grasped a Panic Gun. Two MAGS floated behind her, lilac in color, each with a silver canopy.

She strode over to the two, grabbing Jiann roughly in her hands, and twisting her, as though checking for something.

"Hey!" Jiann's protest ignored as the Ranger continued her search, locking Jiann in her grasp, before releasing her, and returning her gun to her pouch.

"Yer fine, nae injuries – But ye shouldnae turn yer back on a Wolf!" She spoke harshly in her odd accent that Loki still could not determine. Her eyes where still glared, despite having just checked someone for injuries, Loki would have expected for her to loosen up – but she hadn't. 

"Uh – thanks?" Jiann piped up, rubbing her arms where the newcomer had gripped her, as the wind blew a warm breeze, making their hair sway gently in the awkward silence.

The Ranger Girl sniffed.

"If yer gonna be in this kinna job, ye've got tae know whit yer up against! Keeping yer back turned on a Wolf's just askin' it tae attack." She informed like an impatient schoolteacher to a particularly slow child. 

Jiann blinked. She new she had made a mistake, but now she was just rubbing salt in the wound. 

"Look – I know I'm…" she began, speaking in a "matter – of – fact" voice, to be interrupted.

"If ye know, then why do ye dae it!?" she continued, folding her arms and looking her in the eye.

"Hey, excuse me Miss, but everyone makes mistakes – back off a little alright?" Loki motioned, stepping between the two, The Female Ranger delivered to him a tighter glare.

"Mistakes get folk killed ya idiot!" she snapped at his face, before turning back to Jiann. "You're a Yang, aren't ye?" she asked, straight to the point, much to Jiann's surprise. "Ye've got a big sister haven't ye? Yer boyfriend was on the Pioneer One as well,"

"Hold on – how in the hell do you – " Jiann demanded, disturbed not only by the Ranger Girls foul attitude, but her knowledge of her family and boyfriend, things that figured few people on the Pioneer Two should know. And then it came to her – stupid really how she could have forgotten. Her older sister had often spoken about a friend of hers – born of Scottish parents, an Albino who had went on to become a Ranger.

"You're Holly aren't you? Holly Slatron?" Jiann asked with narrowed eyes, placing her hands on her hips, staring at the young Scotswoman defiantly, as she in turn, pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, and pulled a bang of hair from her right eye.

"Yeah – I am, and as much as I do like your big sister, I don't want to get held back by looking out for her overconfident wee sister if ye don't mind,"

"And what's that supposed to mean??" Jiann demanded, her muscles tightening, as Holly rose a slender eyebrow at her watching her coolly as Jiann forced herself to hold back the impulse to attack the Scot. 

Loki decided enough was enough.

"Alright – both of you shut up for a moment alright – just…"

"Pretty tough words for someone who has trouble standing up tae a coupl'a Booma's – yer no much more than a rookie!" Holly interjected, her piercing red eyes stared back at him from her white face and veiled by her pale hair. Despite this she was quite attractive, almost Vampiric or gothic in complexion. Her eyes where hard and unforgiving, and despite her slender figure, it was not hard to see that this was a strong woman who stood for no nonsense.

Loki wouldn't have minded this if her attitude wasn't so bitchy and unfriendly.

"Obviously you are too – otherwise you wouldn't be in Forest: One!" Jiann shot back. 

Her words had obviously taken some effect. Holly turned to her, eyes wide and eyebrows slanted in an expression of anger.

"I've trained for my status as a Ranger. Martial Arts, long ranged Weaponry and close ranged Weaponry. I'm not one of the stupid idiots who wake up one morning and go 'I think I'll join the Hunter's Guild today!'. I have my reasons, and I worked for them. I don't need effort tae kill a Booma for Christ's sake. I might be new as a Ranger – but I'm not a Rookie."

"No – but you're sure as hell a bitchy show – off!" Jiann rebuked, leaning over Loki's arm that served as a barrier to save her from attacking the female Ranger.

"I'm a show off just 'cos I can look after myself? Well – "

"For God's sake will you both just shut the hell up??" Loki cried out in exasperation, pulling his mask down from his face before spreading out his arm span to widen the gap between the two women. "Okay – thanks for your help Holly," he continued, speaking the name "Holly" in a rather hostile tone of voice. "But if you don't mind – we'd like to get going and maybe get through to Forest Two, so..."

"I've wiped out all monsters here." Holly informed them, standing up her full height, folding her arms over her chest, her tone empty of conceit, as though it where merely a fact of life. 

"Obviously not or we wouldn't have been attacked!" Jiann spat, her hatred for the albino Scot coming across loud and clear. Loki sighed and Holly cast her a patronizing eye, but otherwise ignored her.

"All doors are open, and the Teleportation Pad to Forest: Two is open." She continued. "So count yourselves lucky that you've had an easy ride so far."

"Aw Go to HELL!!" Jiann screamed.

Loki felt like screaming too. He had since admitted to himself that he may have needed a little help at certain points in his quest, but this Holly woman had just done everything for them, and ultimately blew his chances of raising any further levels before facing future challenges in the Forest: Two.

"Thanks a lot," he spat sarcastically, pulling his mask back around his cheekbones, before motioning for Jiann to follow as they walked through a door that they noticed was open. A strange thought came to mind...

She had said she had unlocked all doors – why had the ones on their arrival been locked? 

It did not matter any more, as the future doors had indeed been opened as Holly had said, and they could feel her red eyes on the as they left her in the clearing.

"I don't like her." Jiann grumbled to herself as she and Loki walked through the walled glades of the forest. "And frankly – her accent was too hard and fast to understand – was she even using real words?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Loki sighed, downhearted as Jiann sidled up by his side. "But on the bright side, it'll save us on Monomates?" he piped a little, trying to at least raise a smile. It worked – sort of. Jiann smiled, but not happily.

"I'm sorry – just that bitch back their kinda put me in a bad mood." She explained sullenly before becoming suddenly animated and pointing past Loki. "She unlocked all doors she says!" she laughed as Loki turned to see a door which was locked, going against Holly's statement that she had unlocked all doors in the Forest: One. They could see from behind the walls, a tall and vibrating copper colored tower – like post.

"What's that?" Loki wondered aloud looking up to its height. Unlike anything that had been described to him of Ragol. Her turned to Jiann who seemed to be more interested in the fact that she had proved the Scot wrong in her thoughts of unlocking all doors.

"Who cares – Lets just open the damn thing and see what else is there – maybe some monsters that we can raise levels on."

Jiann sprinted over to the metallic frame pressing her hands upon it as though it would open by doing so. Pulling back, she looked around herself, and saw another clearing further down.

"C'mon – maybe there's a switch down there or something." She spoke aloud, before running into the widely spaced area before them.

"Jiann – hold on, it's..." Loki paused, knowing that there was little point in trying to complete his sentence as the young and energetic girl was probably out of earshot. Sighing to himself, he followed. A light jog in pursuit as he came to see her standing still staring out at the local wildlife. 

Four Rag Rappies. Snuggled into themselves, surrounded by their fluffy quilts of feathery down. They appeared to be asleep.

"They are so adorable aren't they? Really cute!, don't you think?" Jiann inquired, turning to her friend. Loki released a breath from his lungs.

"Yeah – y'know they're even cuter when they try to peck you to death!"

Jiann shrugged, and went back to her silent bird watching. This went on for several long moments before Loki noisily cleared his throat.

"What?" Jiann asked, turning to look up at him.

"We just gonna stare at 'em all day??" 

"We can't kill them!" Jiann protested, looking shocked and appalled at the idea.

"... Wha???... Í thought you wanted to see what was behind the door?"

"Can't you just gimme a boost over the wall??" Jiann begged. "I'll see if I can unlock it from the other side? We can't just kill defenseless animals!"

Loki stared at her for a few moments of bewildered silence, scanning her face for any sign that she was joking. A few moments were all it took for the realization to dawn on him.

"Oh my God – you're serious aren't you???" Loki questioned, eyes wide with an increasing air of disbelief. 

By now, the Rappies had awakened, and now wandered aimlessly around the field.

"See?" Jiann smiled brightly, waving her arm in their direction. "Could you kill those things and have no regrets? They aren't doing us any harm."

"Oh?" Loki said, withdrawing his handgun, and pointing it in the direction of an approaching Rappy. Jiann's smile flickered. Rappies did not approach humans unless to attack, which became apparent that this was the intention of this particular Rappy.

Loki aimed at it and fired.

It squealed and shook itself of the initial shock of the Photon Bullet. Then it continued to approach.

Loki sighed at the creature's idiocy and fired again. With a cry it fell upon it's back. 

"You killed it you heartless bast – " Jiann snapped suddenly before watching the chick – like creature stand up and flee from the scene entirely.

"Jiann – you practically need an atomic explosion to kill the little assholes. They just run away when you hurt them enough." Loki sighed, as he began to fire at the remaining three.

"You're cruel!" Jiann sighed, folding her arms. "How can you..."

"How can you hope to become a good Hunter if you won't kill everything that gets in your way?" Loki pointed out, as squeals echoed in the background.

"But look at them – it's just so mean!" 

"Doesn't matter," Loki said, pulling his weapon back as squeals fell silent and Rappies began to sprint away out of danger. "Wanna go see if your precious door's open now?"

"Oh yeah – the door," Jiann seemed to snap back into reality turning and jogging over to the door, and Loki watched as she cried out in dismay and hammered her fists into it's metallic surface.

Loki grinned and sighed, shaking his head softly, as he approached her, maneuvering her to the side, so she could watch as he tapped likely on the switch next to her that she had failed to notice.

She glared at him before walking through the doors, and met with the tall coppery colored spire, staring up in awe as Loki followed behind her.

"What hell is that??" Loki inquired to his young friend before him, looking up at it's tall structure.

"Dunno – it doesn't look like anything the Pioneer might have set up," Jiann replied quietly as Loki walked up to the mighty monument.

Set out before him, a board of a series of buttons and switches, inscribed upon it an odd lettering that was strange to him.

"Hey – Jiann, check this out…" he motioned with his hand for her to come over, and she walked along, keeping an eye firmly upon the monument, as she approached almost nervously. "What do you make of this?" Loki asked her, motioning towards the board. 

Jiann looked down at the lettering. Her eyes squinted and her head cocked to the side.

"Never seen anything like it – what do you think it means?"

"I don't know but maybe..." he paused as he gingerly reached out and tapped one of the buttons.

The structure erupted to life, vibrating violently and overcome with an odd colorful aura sweeping through its entire form. 

"HOLYCRAP!" Loki cried out in shock, the two separate words seeping into one with the agility of his speech as he leapt back and fell backwards to the ground.

"What did you just do??" Jiann gasped pacing backwards away from the quaking monument, as Loki scrambled backwards.

"I dunno! Lets just get outta here!" he muttered, as Jiann helped him to his feet and the two fled from the instrument and out into the open and out of the room that Jiann had been so desperate to try and enter for herself, only to be met once again, by a certain someone. A certain someone they had met only five minutes previous.

Holly Slatron.

* * *

To be continued  
  
Yeh, I would write more here, but I need to do something else, and Chapter one has been on it's own long enough. I preferred Chapter one to this but trust me – it will get better.  
  
Until next time! 


End file.
